The Leaf Left Scarred
by xXLiLMouseXx
Summary: It was just a same old week. Ninja's receive missions, kids go out and play, people build things. You know same old same old, until a mission is given to newly made Hokage Naruto and his wife Hinata. A mission...that left The Leaf Scarred. Pairings: Major: Naruhina. Minor: ShikaTema, Sasusaku, OCxOC, AnkoxKerunai Rated M for blood and Psyco's Language. I wasn't sure with Genre.
1. Daily Routine

My newest story. Nuff said go ahead and read.

Hinata P.O.V

Everything seemed normal this morning it was a very sunny

day. It was so beautiful outside more beautiful than I had seen

in a long time. I looked outside to see everone happy and just

enjoying themselves. I got out of bed, scince it was so hot last

night I only slept in a fishnet shirt and pink bra under it with

no pants just panties. I'm not to shy about my apperence in

front of anyone anymore. I called for my daughter Jade and

told her to go out and see how hot it was.

"Jade!" I yelled.

"Yeah mom?"

"Could you go out and see how hot it is for me?"

"Sure mom I was heading out anyway."

After a few minutes Jade came back in and told me it was at

least 90 degrees outside. So I decided to just put on a sports

bra and sweats and go jogging. Naruto wasn't in the room

so I just assumed he went to the hokage mansion early. I ate

some breakfast got my phone and headphones and left out

the door. I decided I'd jog to Sakura's place and visit her and

Sasuke. As I jogged I was shocked to see no men staring at me

like they do every other woman who jogs...he he he probably,

because they know who my husband is. After about 30 mins.

Of non-stop jogging I reached Sakura's sweaty and tired. I

came across their front gate which requires a pass code...and

now that I think about it I guess that is pretty stupid. Sasuke

came out and said the very cute pass code.

*Clears throat*

"My cute little cherry blossom."

I always chuckle at that, because it's so unlike him to make a

pass code like that. I sat down on the couch and not 15 seconds later I heard arguing.

"Dude...I don't fucking care!"

"How many times do I have to tell you just clean your room! It's all I ask."

"And all I ask is that you get off my dick, Jade already does enough of tha-" "Oh heh heh hey Hinata."

I stared at the tall muscular kid with black hair and pink highlights at the tips. An Uchiha beanie he wore with anything.

Sakura and Sasuke's first born...Tre "Psyco" Uchiha.


	2. Naruhina and Chocolate

Second Chapter! First Chap was kinda short so this one should be longer!

"Hello Tre."

"Hmmmm soooo you kinda heard what I said about Jade?"

"Yes. I did."

"Well I was just kidding we never had sex yet...because I'm saving that for marriage!"

"Stwop lying brubber!"

"Shut the Fuck up!"

"That's it! TRE OUTSIDE NOW!"

I hadn't heard Sasuke yell before and I hadn't seen him so mad before either.

"Okay okay I was leaving anyway me and Brenden have to go sell chocolate

bars."

"Why?" I asked.

"The college says we need to contribute to the school more so I'm selling them for 500 ryo a box...wanna buy one?"

"OUT NOW!"

Wow Sasuke yelled so loud I was sure God heard him.

"Okay I'm leaving and if Jade comes by tell her I'm gone."

"Okay Tre." Sakura said sounding a little stressed.

After Tre had left Sasuke put on his anbu outfit gave Sasuke Jr. or bubba a

piece of candy, pecked Sakura's lips, gave me a hug then left. After a while

Sakura's unborn baby must've been bothering her so she told me (scince

Sasuke was gone) to rub her stomach for her. I did it just like the doctor

told Naruto to do to me slow and sensual. Sakura just closed her eyes

and laid her head back. Then Tre walked in *sigh oh boy.

"HOLD ON I HAVE TO GET A FEW MORE BOXES!"

He turned around and saw what I was doing and must've took it the

wrong way because he blushed then said:

"I...I...I have to get some boxes."

He grabbed his extra boxes of overpriced candy and muttered an "holy shit

that was hot."

After a few minutes of sitting with Sakura I turned to tell her I was leaving

and I saw she was sleep and so was bubba so I took him to his room and I

gave Sakura a blanket. Hmmm poor Sakura two arguing kids, a husband

who argues everyday with one of them, a baby on the way and work. So I letter. I looked at my watch and saw it was about 10:00 a.m "that time

went by fast." I thought. So I jogged home and saw Psyco standing at the

front door arguing with mu son Jake.

"I know you have money Jake don't try to play me like I'm stupid."

"I'm telling you I don't have any."

"You get paid 1,000 ryo a week dude so just give me 500 of that for some

chocolate!"

I approached the two teens bought some chocolate and closed the door.

"Jake...were you lying?"

"No mom I really don't have the money dad gave me."

"Jake...what did you spend 1,000 ryo on in one day?"

"RAMEN!"

"*Sigh you're just like your dad."

I reached up and rubbed his head then went to my room to put on a short

sleeve shirt. I told Jake I was going to the mansion he said okay and I left.

Naruto P.O.V

I was getting tired of doing all this stupid paper work. I got up at 4:00 this

morning and when I got here this paper work was here waiting on me. I've

been filling them out since. I wish Hina-chan was here. And not soon after

I said that my beautiful wife came walking in.

Normal P.O.V

Naruto actually blushed seeing Hinata and in return she blushed even

though they had been married for years. Hinata came over and sat in his

lap and Naruto buried his nose in the crook of her neck and smiled.

"Naruto we don't have time for this you have work to do."

"I filled out the last paper as you walked in." Naruto said softly.

Hinata smiled and knew where Naruto was going with this so she leaned

in to him and Naruto leaned towards her and as their lips were so close

apart they heard a knock on the door. When Naruto opened the door it

was none other than Tre.

"Hello uncle could you spend just 500 ryo on some chocolate?"

"Are you kidding?" Naruto asked.

"No...I'm Tre. Now do you want some or not...please? I take checks."

Naruto wrote a fast illiterate check threw it at Tre and took a box. Then

he walked back to his wife and said, "Where were we?"

The couple proceeded to embrace in a very passionate kiss with no interuptions.


	3. Kerunai and Anko

Chapter 3 a little yuri between Kurenai and Anko :)

Normal P.O.V

As Naruto and Hinata enjoyed each others presence other things were

going on in the leaf. A certain red-eyed kunoichi was wearily walking

through the village, until she found a certain house.

"Anko...Anko you home?" She asked in a loud wisper.

She walked up stairs to see Anko lying in bed topless and pantless.

The red-eyed kunoichi then took her clothes off, until all that remained

was a red bra with matching panties. She went and laid behind Anko

for she was laying on her side so she must've just gone to sleep. She

reached over Anko's waist until her hand was on her stomach then she

just rubbed Anko's flat stomach and kissed her neck. Anko cringed,

but didn't wake up so she just decided to keep kissing her until she

did. When Anko woke she saw the woman whom she had been

waiting for.

"Kerunai...what took you?" Anko said with a smile.

"I had a mission."

"Oooooh so did I...and my back hurts too...do you mind?"

"heh heh heh not at all."

Kerunai turned Anko over onto her stomach and un-did her bra strap

then started massaging her back. Anko looked as if she wanted to go

back to sleep. While Anko was seemingly sleep Kerunai took her red

bra and panties off and climed onto Anko's back. Once Anko felt Kerunai's boob's touch her back she made a loud moan.

Kerunai started kissing the back of her neck then turned her around

and started a long passionate tounge involving kiss with her. Kerunai

went and took of Anko's panties and quickly started kissing and sucking on her pussy.

Anko's groans went to moans, her moans to yells, and her yells to screams.

Kerunai rubbed Anko's pussy with her finger and let Anko suck it off.

"Ooooo you like the taste of pussy?" Kerunai asked.

"Heh heh...can I taste yours?"

No more words were said Kerunai laid on her back and opened her

legs. Anko wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head in

between and started licking and sucking Kerunai's pussy. Kerunai had

never felt so good in all her life. Afterwatds Anko climbed onto

Kerunai and started kissing her no tongue just regular kissing.

Then the two fell asleep.

After what seemed like hours the awoke to a knock on the door.

"Oh my god. Who could it be?" Kerunai asked worrired.

"Don't worry just put this on."

Anko handed her lover a bath robe and the two walked to the door.

When she opened it of course you'd know who was standing there...

no? Well Tre was standing right in front of the door.

"What do you want Tre?" Kerunai asked.

"I was wondering if you two would be interested in buying some chocolate it's about 500 ryo a box."

Before Kerunai could answer Anko reached down under her roba and

started rubbing Kerunai's pussy, for she had no panties on.

"Ohhhhhh ooooooo."

"Why are you moaning?"

"Oh heh heh I'm sorry." Kerunai said.

Anko then licked her neck and all around her ear and she made sure

Tre couldn't see her. Kerunai's eyes shut tight. And she started moaning again.

"Look." Tre finally said.

"If you don't want any candy just say no."

"No! I want some I just need to get some money."

"So you going to church later?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause I'm going to the American's church, boy I tell ya that Reverend

B. Arnold can preach!"

Anko had enough she gripped Kerunai's boos as hard as she could!

Kerunai took a box threw the money at Tre's face then slammed the door.

"Holy shit!" Tre yelled.

"Why the hell did she do that!"

"I don't know, but we're almost done so let's go." Brenden said.

"Ight let's get outta here."

Okay that's the 3rd chappie!

Next time: Church

(To all atheist or other religion readers you don't have to read and you can wait for chappie 5)!


End file.
